Kaede Inugami
Kaede Inugami is a member of Arcane White that was previously affiliated with New Khaos Brigade. She is the daughter of Shirobara Inugami and Yuuna Eindridesson, and the current possessor of the Sacred Gear, Blade Light Wings. Appearance Kaede is a young woman with long white hair tied into a ponytail fashioned a large dark hair clip ornament, and purples eyes with a eye patch over her right eye. She also has nine white fox tails and matching ears. She wears a black, high-necked, sleeveless unitard underneath an red off the shoulders kimono with dark hems held together by a yellow obi and white cuffed ankle boots. Personality Kaede is a very mischievous and nonchalant young woman who often appears emotionless, although not quite to the same degree as people like Leonardo. She herself has noted that she has never been good at expressing emotions. Powers & Abilities Master Swordswoman: Kaede is highly skilled with swords. With Onimaru, she could fight equivalently with Isaiah Kiba and Lily Benoic during their first match and later Dante Alighieri. It is stated by Chilopoda that her power is equal to that of a High-Class devil or angel. Foxfire: Kaede possess the ability to generate extremely hot fox fire. Transformation: Kaede is able to shapeshift to hide her fox ears and tail to appear more human. Immense Speed: Kaede possesses superhuman speed. Having trained and developed her speed as the core of her technique-type fighting style, it has reached a level that mosst people have dubbed God-Speed, being able to keep up with the Cretan Bull with ease. Skilled Technician: Kaede is a technique-type fighter who polishes her technique. Equipment Blade Light Wings (ブレードライトウイング, Burēdo Raito Uingu): Kaede's primary weapon and Sacred Gear. It gives the user a pair of blade wings that give them the ability to fly, and has the ability to create an infinite number of Holy Swords with multiple properties at her disposal, such as the White Dawn and Purgatorio. * White Dawn: A holy sword with a white blade that devours demonic energy and other sources of darkness. * Black Dusk: A holy sword with a black blade that devours other holy energy and other sources of light. * Bloodline: A sword with a blade made of blood. * Guilty Thorn: A sword that has the ability to generate and control thorn bushes. * Purgatorio: A holy sword with a blade made of fire with the ability to use the Purgatory Dragon Slayer ability, Purgatory Dragon's Seventh Hell. * God Slayer: A gigantic two-handed, Holy-Demonic sword that's about as long as Sword Birth's Destruction Sword, and releases an ominous aura with presumably much godly, destructive power. It is a sword specifically made to slay even Gods, and is the most difficult kind of Holy, Demon or Holy-Demonic sword to produce. Onimaru (鬼丸, lit. "Demon"): Kaede's secondary weapon. A cursed Demon Sword that houses the spirit of an Oni Demon. It has the ability to generate and control red hell flames, and move on its own if the user is fighting multiple opponents. Trivia * Her appearance is based off, Lugh/Rogue from the Trinity Seven series. * Kaede's given name means "Maple Leaf". ** Her surname Inugami means "Dog God/Spirit", so her full name means "Maple Leaf Dog God or Spirit". * Her birthday is November 3rd, also known as Culture Day. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Youkai Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Arcane White Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Dr Drumkit